


Une Mauvaise décision

by Kuroni_rainbow



Series: Défis du Discord Good Omens Francais [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adam Young - Centered, Bad Decisions, Not Beta Read, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Short One Shot, Wrote this on a spur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroni_rainbow/pseuds/Kuroni_rainbow
Summary: Après la Non-pocalypse, Adam se retrouve face à un choix: garder ou non ses pouvoirs. Peu importe ce qu'il choisit, il sait qu'il y aura des conséquences. Mais avait-il imaginé l'ampleur que prendrait ces conséquences sur sa vie quotidienne ?Ecrit pour un défi du Discord good omens français
Series: Défis du Discord Good Omens Francais [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718965
Kudos: 1





	Une Mauvaise décision

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt originel : "Un personnage se voit offrir la possibilité de changer un élément de son passé (ou éventuellement du Passé au sens large). Seulement ce changement va avoir des répercussions bien plus grandes que ce qu'il n'avait pensé, à lui d'éventuellement voir comment il peut y remédier."  
> Ce n'est pas bêta-corrigé mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait trop de fautes. Sinon, désolé ^_^

Après l'Avortalypse, Adam Young a eu un mini tête-à-tête avec Dieu. Dieu lui proposa de lui retirer entièrement ses pouvoirs d'antéchrist, annulant tout ce qu'Adam avait pût modifier/influencer par le passé. Ne se souvenant que trop bien du mal qu'il avait fait à ses amis, Adam accepta immédiatement. 

Hélas, lorsqu'on fait un voeu ou que l'on accepte un marché, il est impératif de bien lire entre les lignes, au risque de se faire entourlouper. 

Dès que les pouvoirs d'Adam disparurent, son monde changea. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait influencé la réalité sans même sans rendre compte, et il n'avait jamais connu la triste vie des pauvres gens normaux qui se prennent une averse alors qu'ils viennent juste de ranger leur parapluie.

Ainsi, la semaine suivant son anniversaire fut la plus déplaisante de sa vie (sans exagération). Il marcha plusieurs fois dans les déféctions de Toutou dans le jardin, se cogna 6 fois le petit orteil contre son lit, 4 fois contre une porte et se prit 3 fois la poignée d’une porte dans les côtes ou le coude. Il se renversa du jus d’orange sur le t-shirt et en voulant l’essuyer s’en mit plein les doigts, qui collèrent toute la journée. En courant avec ses amis dans Hogback Woods, il se prit plusieurs fois les pieds dans les racines et trébucha ou tomba à chaque fois. Comme les Eux ne savaient plus ce qui s’était passé sur le terrain militaire (car absolument TOUT concernant l’Antéchrist a été effacé dans leur mémoire), ils lui rigolèrent juste au nez en se moquant gentiment de sa nouvelle malchance. 

De son côté, Adam regrettait amèrement d’avoir accepté le marché de Dieu. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant, et même en priant Dieu (ou Satan, il avait aussi essayé) ne répondait. Il était devenu l’enfant normal qu’il avait si hardemment souhaité être pendant ces quelques jours maudits. 

Toutou avait senti aussi sentit ce changement et malgré son adoucissement, il restait avant tout un molosse de l’Enfer, destiné à suivre l’Antéchrist et tous ceux qui peuvent répandre le malheur et les vices (et des croquettes. Toutou préfère les croquettes au vices, ça a plus de goût).

Adam essaya de parler à Anathema mais elle aussi avait oublié, l’Antéchrist restant juste un titre sans nom, une figure vague dans le vieux livre de Prophéties d’Agnès Barge. Malgré tout, elle était la seule avec qui il pouvait discuter de choses occultes et cela l’intéressait au plus haut point.

Un jour, alors qu’il se rendait chez Anathema en vélo (il avait du réapprendre à en faire car au début il n’arrêtait pas de tomber) il vit une magnifique voiture devant le cottage. En entrant dans le cottage sans frapper (il n’avait toujours pas pris l’habitude) il reconnu les 2 personnes assises sur le divan. C’était le vieux biblothécaire et le vieux rock star de la base militaire, qui eux aussi étaient quelque chose à part. 

Retrouvant l’espoir, Adam se mit à courir vers eux et leur demanda de but en blanc “Vous vous souvenez de moi ?” 

Le vieux bibliothécaire lui sourit avec un air gêné, “Bien sûr oui, tu es Adam Young. Désolé d’avoir voulu te tirer dessus mais la situation était des plus catastrophiques. Tu ne nous en veux pas, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Vous savez ce que je suis ?”

Le vieux bibliothécaire lui répondit avec un air etonné, “Un enfant humain voyons.”

“Pas ce dont j’ai l’air, mais ce que je suis, au plus profond de moi.”

Le vieux rock star répondit sèchement, “Tu as failli détruire le monde avec ton statut d’Antéchrist et maintenant tu remues le couteau dans la plaie. Tu vois mon ange, je t’avais bien dit que ce sont les collégiens les plus cruels.”

“Voyons Crowley, je suis certain que Adam a ses raisons. Pas vrai, mon garçon ?”

Adam était à genoux sur le sol, pleurant de joie. Avec une voix intelligible il leur avoua, “J’ai plus de pouvoirs, comment je vais faire pour vivre maintenant ?”

Les deux vieux se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et haussèrent les épaules.

Le vieux rock star s’assit (presque) correctement, “Sois un humain. Tu as vécu parmi les humains pendant tant d’années que même sans que la réalité ne t’obéisse tu peux vivre sans soucis. Ça va demander du temps et quelques réapprentissages mais je pense que tes amis pourront t’aider.”

Anathema, la drôle de sorcière s’invita dans la conversation (qui se passe, rappelons-le, dans SON salon), “Tes amis, tes parents, et nous aussi. Si tu as besoin d’aide ou d’une oreille attentive, je serais là.” Elle lui fit un sourire et avec un air espiègle elle ajouta, “En fait, Newt est une bien meilleure oreille que moi. Va lui parler si tu veux, il en sera ravi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ai-je bien répondu au prompt ? Aucune idée mais l'idée m'a sautée dessus avant que je ne démarre cette rentrée scolaire. Changer le passé n'est JAMAIS une bonne idée, même si parfois les évènements passés paraissent si horribles que l'on pense que "pire" ne peut exister ( grosse pensée à Mo Dao Zu Shi). Faux !! Pire existe toujours ! Mais d'un autre côté, Meilleur existe toujours aussi. 
> 
> Pensez à ça avant d'aller dormir, ça vous fera du bien :P


End file.
